Old Friends
After what happened, Tyler finds an old friend and a new group, but when tensions rise up. Can they get out of the city alive?. *Middle Of Car Ride From Last Episode* Tyler *Looks At Adam* Adam? Doctor Adam Yeah? Tyler Why did you tell that man i was your son? Doctor Adam Because i didn’t want me to be looked at as some creep who took a person’s son, and also your basically like a son to me. ''' '''Tyler What? Doctor Adam Look, my son got enlisted in Desert Storm and he didn’t come back. Tyler Desert Storm? Doctor Adam A war Tyler Oh… Doctor Adam I was depressed ever since, but you actually made me happy. I felt like i had a second son. Tyler *Smiles* Thanks *Car stops moving* Doctor Adam *Smile Turns Into A Frown* God damn it! Cars out of gas Tyler *Sighs* Doctor Adam Guess i’ll call a towing company *Pulls Out Phone* *Tries To Call But Doesn't Work* Doctor Adam The phone lines down, looks like we need to walk. Tyler *Sighs* Okay *The Two Start Walking* *Find City Where Tyler Lives* *Riots And Zombies Everywhere* Doctor Adam Walk fast and don’t look at anyone *Walking Turns To Running* *Tyler Trips* *Adam Runs To Him* Doctor Adam Are you okay? Tyler *Rising Up* Yeah, i’m fine *They Hear Something From Alley* New Unknown Y'all fellas need any help? Doctor Adam Please New Unknown Well c’mon! *The Three Of Them Are Running* Tyler Do you think we can trust that man? Doctor Adam I don’t know… guess we have to wait and see *New Unknown Leads Them To Abandoned Convenience Store And A Group Of 6 People* New Unknown We’re camping out here until we leave the city tomorrow *Tyler Hears A Familiar Voice Come From Behind Him* Johnathan ''' '''Tyler!? *Tyler Looks Behind Him* Tyler Johnathan? Hey! *They Both Do Their Secret Handshake* *High Five Left, High Five Right, Fist Hits Top Of Left Hand, Fist Hits Top Of Right Hand* Johnathan Isn’t this cool? It’s just like the movies! Tyler Not Really… Johnathan Why? Tyler Something bad happened Johnathan That's not good, where’s your mom? I could really go for one of her lasagnas ' '*Tyler Looks Down, Starts Crying* Johnthan What's wrong? Tyler She’s… One of them *Doctor Adam Sees Tyler Crying* Doctor Adam What's Wrong *Asked Concerned* ''' '''Johnathan I didn’t do anything, i swear Doctor Adam *Looks Down At Tyler* Is he telling the truth? Tyler *Looks At Johnathan* Yes Doctor Adam Okay then, just let me know if there's anything wrong. Okay? Tyler Okay *Tyler Stops Crying And Wipes Tears Off Eyes* Johnathan Who’s he? *Points At Doctor Adam* Tyler That's my doctor, he’s sorta like my dad for now. Until i find my real dad Johnathan He seems mean Tyler He really isn’t, he was just like that because he was looking out for me New Unknown Everybody be quiet! the radio’s coming on *Radio Comes On* Radio This is Sargent John Derrickson, in the event of this sudden outbreak we urge citizens to find the nearest safe zone. There are scattered throughout the city. We promise that we will try to handle the infection as quickly as possible, we will repeat message. *Woman Walks To Middle Of Room* ''' '''Cherry I think we should go to the safe zone New Unknown And what makes you think your the fucking leader? Cherry I’m just thinking what’s good for this group New Unknown We had our fair share of problems with the military, i say we split town Doctor Adam I agree, the city seems too dangerous to stay in, i’m thinking of what’s best for the kids New Unknown Thank you! Doctor Adam What are your names by the way? New Unknown I’m Isaiah, that bitch over there is Cherry, That's Aaron, That's Logan, that’s Gabby and you already met Jonathan. ''' '''Cherry Well fuck all of you! I’m going to the safe zone with or without you *Leaves* Logan Cherry! *Follows* Isaiah Well i’ll guess we’ll go and find them and get out of the city. *Cuts To Them Walking, Johnathan Talking To Tyler, Isaiah Leading Them* Isaiah Okay, if we take this right we’ll be approaching it Johnathan Over there! *Points* *They All Look And See Gates With A Horde Of Walkers Inside Of It* Doctor Adam Shit! We Have To Save Them! *They All Start Running* *They Approach The Gate* Doctor Adam Okay! Gabbie keep the kids outside! We’ll go in Gabbie Okay *Isaiah Climbs Fence And Pulls Adam Over* Isaiah We Have To Find Cherry & Logan! *They Run Through Base, Pushing Through Zombies* ' '*One Grabs Adam* Doctor Adam Gahhh! *While Struggling To Push Zombie Off Isaiah Stabs Zombie* Doctor Adam Thanks Isaiah *Nods* I think i see them! *They Run To Logan Carrying Cherry* Logan Guys! Isaiah Hey! C’mon we have to get out Doctor Adam What's wrong with Cherry Logan I don’t know! She just walked up to me holding her shoulder and passed out Doctor Adam *Looks Down, Knowing What’ll Happen* We’ll deal with it later! Let’s just go! *They Are All Running Through The Safe Zone, seeing People Getting Eaten And People Running* *They Hop The Fence* Doctor Adam C’mon! *Running Through City* Johnathan Look! An RV! *They All Run To RV* *They All Get In* Logan Huh? I wonder why someone would leave a perfectly good RV out here? *Isaiah Tries Turning On RV* ' '*Doesn’t Work* ''' '''Isaiah Because it’s out of gas… Aaron God Dammit! Doctor Adam Look, we just have to get back to the convenience store and find gas Isaiah There’s no gas there, we checked Aaron Well, i guess we’ll have to find a working vehicle Isaiah Where? Whoever had a car left and the other one’s probably have no gas there Cherry *Weakly* I have my dad’s truck, it’s probably stolen now Doctor Adam Well, we’ll just have to take our chances Logan I know where her house is Doctor Adam Well, tell us *Cuts To Them Running To House* Logan We’re close! Just two more houses and… there it is! Logan Okay, what’s the code to open the garage *Cherry Mutters Code Into Logan’s Ear* *Logan Opens Garage* *Truck Is There* Doctor Adam Holy Shit… *End Of Episode* Next Time On Since I Last Saw You... *Tyler Wakes Up, Sweating* Johnathan Nightmare? Tyler Yeah *Next Scene* Logan *Crying* I can't do it...